Their Royal Pains
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: Blaze the Cat tries to get Sonics attention using her royalty. When she finds out Sonic has other Royal female friends, she tries a new tactic. The other Princesses happen to try the same tactic involving the Chaotix.
1. Royal Friends

**This would've been up sooner but the internet was down. And I know little to nothing about Princess Elise so if something seems wrong with her then please tell me. All characters belong to Sega/Sonic Team**

Chapter 1: Royal Friends

Blaze the Cat, a lavender purple cat, ran to find Sonic. Like most girls on Mobious whoever met the blue hedgehog, she wanted to impress him in some way to get and keep his attention. _'Being a queen will definitely get him.' _Blaze thought, now running using her powers to control fire for extra speed. Blaze soon arrived at Sonic's house. She knocked on the door and waited for Sonic to answer. After 5 minutes of waiting; she banged on the door and called for him.

"Sonic? Sonic!" Blaze yelled.

"I'm in the back." Sonic answered. Blaze ran around to Sonic's backyard and found him with a brown chipmunk girl and a human girl with red hair and a long white dress.

"Hey Blaze, what's up?" Sonic asked. Blaze stared at the two other girls who were giving each other dirty looks behind Sonic's back and giving her a dirty look also.

"Um…ah…just stopping over to say hi." Blaze said at last. "Who are…um…who are these two?" Blaze asked gesturing to the two behind Sonic.

"Oh, right. This is Princess Sally Acorn," Sonic said gesturing to the brown chipmunk who smiled nicely and nodded a 'hello'. "And this is Princess Elise the Third." Sonic said pointing to the human girl. "Sally, Elise, this is Princess Blaze." Sonic said, using her title to impress his other royal guests.

"Very nice to meet you, Princess Blaze." Princess Elise said doing a curtsy.

"Nice to meet you both also." Blaze said. "Well, I have to get back to the Sol Emeralds." Blaze said turning to leave.

"But Knux is watchin'em for the week, isn't he?" Sonic asked. Blaze froze. She had forgotten.

"Well yeah, but I wanna go check on them." Blaze said quickly. And the cat walked off. As she walked, she could hear Sonic's voice still bragging about her.

"Oh, and I forgot, Blaze guards emeralds from another dimension called the Sol Emeralds, and…" Blaze was out of ear shot before any more was said.

**More chapters coming soon.**


	2. Happy Hunting

**Chapter 1 for Copyrights.**

Chapter 2: Happy Hunting

Blaze stormed off. _'Well, so much for that plan.'_ She huffed. _'I need something else to get Sonic's attention. Hm…let's see…powers? No, he's probably seen better. Royalty is out.'_

"Darn it!" Blaze screamed. She got several strange looks. "What are you looking at!?" Blaze yelled at them. They quickly turned away and continued there business. Blaze walked by a help wanted sign and she had a thought. _'What about a cool job? Yeah, I could be in the armed forces or something!' _She thought excitedly and ran to look for a cooler job then what had gave her inspiration.

After an hour of job-hunting, Blaze came to rest under a lager oak tree. "My gosh; this is hard." She wined quietly to herself. Blaze sighed and got to her feet; almost instantly she was knocked back down by a rose red porcupine. The Pyrokinesis cat sat dumbfounded on the ground.

"Don't let him get away boys!" A voice yelled. Blaze looked over to the voice and saw a green crocodile, purple chameleon and bee charging in her direction. The three quickly caught up with the porcupine and the chameleon jumped the porcupine from the back and pinned him to the ground.

"Good work Espio." The crocodile said to Espio.

"Yeah! Good job!" the bee yelled doing a flip in the air. The bee turned to the crocodile, "Hey Vector, we gonna take him to the police?" the bee asked.

"Yes Charmy." Vector said. He sounded irritated, so it probably wasn't the first time he had asked. The police arrived shortly after a call was made.

"Maybe he'll learn not to mess with the Chaotix." Vector said smugly. _'Chaotix? The name is familiar but I don't know from where.' _Blaze thought, watching the park quickly empty of police cruisers, the press, and the TV stations.

**æ♥²\░**

Blaze looked up the Chaotix that night in the phone book. And found what she was looking for. _'A detective agency, that's perfect!' _Blaze thought scribbling down the address. _'I'll go tomorrow.'_ She reasoned and fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. Sally's Story

**Chapter 1 for Copyrights. And Sally is Archie Comic copyright...I think...**

Chapter 3: Sally's Story.

Princess Sally wasn't at all happy about Princess Elise. She hated not being the only Princess in _her_ Sonic's life. Now this Blaze person really made her mad. Sonic had been bragging about her since she came to his house. _'I need to get sonic back…and away from those other Princesses.' _She thought. She thought for a minute and came up with the seemingly perfect solution; _'I'll get a job even Sonic will be jealous of!'_ She thought. She walked to Castle Acorn and looked for a job that was good but still good enough for her; her interest came from one name; Chaotix Detective Agency. "I remember them, they helped out sometimes." Sally said quietly. And she figured why not grace them with her presents at their agency. "I'll do it!" She said determinedly; "After tomorrow." She said thinking of her busy schedule for tomorrow and fell asleep.

**I hate Sally, this is the only time I'll put archie comic characters into my stories! Sally acrs like she's Sonic's only girlfriend, even though every other girl is after Sonic. O.K. sorry, I had to rant.**


	4. Elise's Story

**Chapter 1 for copyrights.**

Chapter 4: Elise's Story

Princess Elise walked away from Sonic's house and toward her own home; a hotel suite not far from Sonic's house while they were visiting. She was lost in thought when a rose red porcupine ran up to her and stole her small white purse thing and knocked her to the ground.

"Hey, please return that!" Elsie yelled after the thief. The thief laughed in reply.

"Help! Help, I've been robbed!" Elise yelled. A crocodile, chameleon, and bee who happened to be walking by hurried after the porcupine.

"Don't worry, we'll get him!" A high-pitched voice called out to her.

About a half an hour later; the three arrived back with the purse thing.

"Thank you so much." Elise said.

"Just doin' our job." The croc replied modestly.

"Really, what do you do?" Elise asked.

"We're detectives!" the bee shouted. "I'm Charmy!"

"It's nice to meet you Charmy, who are you're friends?"

"That's Vector and Espio." Charmy replied gesturing to each member.

"My name is Princess Elise the Third." She said doing a small curtsy. "You're detectives? How exciting!" A sudden thought came to her; _'I could impress Sonic by being a detective and prove I'm not helpless!' _(Yes she is.)

"Mr. Vector, I was wondering if I may be able to join your team." Elise smiled. Vector was still getting over she was a princess but looked at his team.

"Well boys? Whadda say?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Charmy shouted. Espio shrugged showing he didn't care.

"Welcome to the team your highness." Vector said.

"Please, call me Elise." She said quickly.

"So, we'll see ya tomorrow." Vector said writing down there address.

"I may not be able for three days; you see, I'm in town for a festival and need to be there for the festivities." Elise explained. The Chaotix nodded understanding.

"And if you don't mind, could you be discreet about me?" Elsie asked.

"No problem." Vector said giving her a thumbs up.

**Right now, I have nothing aginst Princess Elise, at least, not until I find abunch of stuff about her I don't like. But until I find that stuff; I'm nuteral about her.**


	5. Princess for Hire

**Copyrights in chapter 1.**

Chapter 5: Princess for Hire

Blaze walked into the Chaotix Detective Agency the next day. She looked around the small room. She saw the three from the park the previous night, a large oak desk, two couches, a locker, a staircase and several closed doors. The cat shrugged and walked over to the crocodile and knocked on the desk top; the three looked at Blaze.

"This is the Chaotix Detective agency; isn't it?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, what can I do for ya?" The crocodile asked.

"Well, I saw you in the park and how you handled that thief and I thought maybe I could be part of your team." Blaze said quickly.

"Sure, why not, I'm Vector by the way." Vector said shaking Blaze's hand.

"My name is Blaze the Cat." She said.

"I'm Charmy! And he's Espio!" Charmy yelled flying over to Blaze. Espio nodded a hello and returned to meditating.

**æ♥²\░**

After Blaze left, Espio stood up and walked over to Vector.

"Exactly how many people are you going to hire?" Espio asked.

"Dunno, but the more the merrier; right?" Vector smiled.

"You do realize that we have limited space here?" Espio questioned. Vector nodded.

"They have places to stay." Vector pointed out.

"True, but do you have an estimate on how many people you're hiring?" Espio said.

"Well, that Elise girl is only gonna be here for a little while, you heard her last night: 'I'm in town for the festival.'" Vector said.

"And?" Espio pressed.

"And the festival is only for four more days, so she's leavin in four days and we can forget about her." Vector finished.

"What about the other girl? Blaze?" Espio asked.

"You think of a way with that one, you let me know." Vector snorted. Espio went silent for a moment and walked back to his place and meditated.

**I need to put in more Chaotix...Well there will be later.**


	6. Sally's Chaotix? NO!

**Chapter 1 for copyrights.**

Chapter 6: Sally's Chaotix? NO!

Sally Acorn walked into the Chaotix Detective Agency a day after Blaze. Vector looked over to Sally looking surprised.

"Sally, it's been a long time." Vector smiled. Espio and Charmy looked up.

"Hello Vector, it's good to see you three again; where's Mighty?" Sally said observing the small room.

"Oh, well, he quit the team." Vector said.

"I see…well, I think I can get you a replacement." Sally said standing up straight. _'Please don't say it. Please don't say it.' _Espio begged silently.

"I'm gonna be part of the Chaotix." Sally exclaimed. Charmy did an excited flip in the air, Vector nodded and Espio slapped his forehead and said "Why me?"

"I was thinking maybe we could change the name to Sally's Chaotix; ya know, to let the public know that Princess Sally is helping you but still keep your unique name." Sally said walking over to one of the green couches and sitting down. Espio walked over to Vector and whispered "I am not gonna work at a place with Sally's name in front of it!"

"I know exactly how you feel." He whispered back. "Um actually, we'd like to keep our name the same." Vector said.

"Okay." Sally shrugged. "So when do clients come and ask for help?" Sally asked.

"Whenever they need help." Vector said.

"Whadda do until then?" Sally asked

"What ever we feel like doing." Espio said, walking back to his spot.

"You mean all you guys do is sit around all day and wait for clients to come? That's it?"

"That's it." Charmy smiled.

"And it's really slow, hours are like days, days are like weeks, and so on and so on." Espio said. Sally lay stretched out on the couch, "Works for me." She smiled.

"Huh?" Espio looked up confused.

"Well," Sally explained, "Being a princess is hard, I'm constantly moving around trying to this and that. And I barely get a moments peace; where as you three, you get nothing but peace."

"Thanks, I feel much better knowing I live a boring lifestyle compared to yours." Espio remarked sarcastically. Then a pen struck Espio's head. Espio looked over in the direction of the thrower and saw Vector staring at him. The rest of the day was spent as it usually was for the Chaotix, except Charmy wasn't the one brothering everyone else; it was Sally. She decided to play 20 questions on being a detective.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio was ready to kill the chipmunk when she stood up and walked for the door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." She yelled behind her as she walked out.

"Vector, I can't stand another day with her," Charmy said immediately after she left, "She even annoyed me!" Espio nodded.

"And Princess Elise and Blaze are coming tomorrow, I don't know is they'll be just fine with seeing each other at the same job." Espio said

"What makes ya think that?" Vector asked standing up.

"I heard that Sonic had those three at his house at the same time and they weren't to keen for each other. I also heard that Blaze is a Princess too." Espio smiled.

"You were spyin on Sonic!?" Vector almost yelled.

"I never said that."

"Well, were you spyin on one of the three girls?"

"No." Espio shook his head and headed to his room.

"You know you can't be spyin on people Espio." Vector called after him, needing to get the last say in the conversation. Espio rolled his eyes and slammed his door.

**No good can come from this...not for anybody.**


	7. Sparks will fly

**Stupid computer was down for the whole night and day before I could upload this. Chapter 1 for Copyrights.**

Chapter 7: Sparks will fly

Blaze arrived early the next day. The Chaotix were in there normal spots when Blaze came in.

"Hi Blaze!" Charmy yelled and tackled her.

"Hello Charmy." She said pushing him off. Elsie appeared after two long hours. Blaze looked coldly at the human princess.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Blaze asked stabbing a finger in Elise's direction.

"I work here." Elise shot back.

"Ha! You couldn't handle a job! You can barely get Sonic's attention." Blaze laughed. Several emotions flew over Elise's face in a second; surprise, sadness, and anger. Anger stuck and forced words from her mouth.

"Well at least I can get Sonic's attention." She hissed.

"Don't get on my bad side." Blaze threatened.

"Sonic would pick me over you any day." Elise said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey Espio," Blaze looked over to Espio who looked up hearing his name, "You're like Sonic, who do you like better, me or Elise?" Blaze asked.

"How am I like Sonic?" Espio asked.

"I really don't know; but you just have that kinda thing that makes me think of Sonic." Blaze shrugged, "Now answer my question."

"Well personally, I don't like either of you. Actually, I think you're both ugly." Espio said.

"What!?" The two girls screamed at once. Then Espio realized just how much danger he was in.

**æ♥²\░**

"Run Espio, Run!" Vector called after Espio as he ran for the door and into Sally. He quickly apologized and used her for a shield. Blaze and Elise stopped rampaging to stare at Sally; who stared coldly back.

"Why are you two here?" Sally hissed.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Blaze said. The three turned to Vector.

"Well?" Blaze asked.

"Ya see, the funny thing is; you all came and asked for jobs and I didn't know you hated each other until Espio said you all liked Sonic and hated each other for it." Vector said.

"Now how do ya suppose Espio knew?" Sally asked turning to Espio.

"I heard it on the street." Espio shrugged.

"Course ya did." Sally nodded.

**æ♥²\░**

Sally took her position on the couch like yesterday. Elise sat in a wooden chair and crossed her arms starring from Blaze to Sally. Blaze walked by Espio.

"I'll get you later." She hissed. Espio winced. Blaze took a spot on top of Vector's desk.

"So is everyday like this?" Sally asked.

"Yes, I thought we established this yesterday." Espio said. And so another game of 20 questions started.

"Somebody kill me!" Espio yelled after listening to the same questions for three hours and staying as calm as possible. Espio quickly walked out of the Agency.

"Hey Espio, where ya goin?" Vector asked.

"Out." Espio replied and walked away from the mad house he called home.

**Espio's gotta plan.**


	8. An idea strikes

**Chapter 1 for copyrights.**

Chapter 8: An idea strikes

Espio walked out to Sonic's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey buddy you-Oh, hey Espio." Sonic said.

"Sonic, take back your girlfriends, I think they might start killing each other." Espio said not bothering with a hello or small talk.

Sonic cocked his head to one side, "I don't understand."

"Look, Blaze, Sally, and Elise are all fighting over you and-"

"Yeah, I have that effect." Sonic smiled.

"…and now they think I'm like you." Espio finished.

"Oh chaos, their delirious!" Sonic suddenly looked horrified at the thought of being like Espio.

"See that's what I--wait, whadda mean there delirious?" Espio said.

"They think I'm like you! Ya can't get anymore crazy!" Sonic stated.

"True." Espio nodded. "So take them back and maybe they won't be delirious."

"Sorry, I can't."

"What!? Why?"

"I don't like to get into fights I can't win. So if they want to do this, then there's nothing I can do for ya Espy."

"Don't call me that. And the reason they joined the Chaotix is because--"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait; all three joined the Chaotix?"

"Yes, and they did it because they want to impress you."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know…get us a case or something and act impressed when they solve it."

"What kind of case? I mean, the whole plan hinges on what kind of-"

"A chaonapping! I don't care! I really don't, I just want them to stop bugging me about stupid things."

"Well what's so bad about them? I mean, three princesses on your team makes you sound pretty important."

"Oh, where do I begin? Sally even annoys Charmy from talking, Blaze is out to get me cause I told her I thought she and Elise were ugly and-"

"Why did you tell them that?"

"Because they asked me with I liked better between the two of them. And Elise is continuously egging Blaze on into a fight."

"What!? That doesn't sound like her."

"Well it keeps happening, and Blaze almost set the Agency on fire!"

"She didn't mean to."

"She set my tail on fire and laughed at me!"

"Okay; that's pretty funny." Sonic giggled.

"Shut up Sonic."

"Alright fine, I'll help, Come back later tonight when they all go home and we'll talk about what we're gonna do."

"Thank you." Espio said and walked back to the Chaotix Detective Agency.

**Sonic's gonna spend all day thinking of the perfect plan.**


	9. That's the plan?

**Sonic's master plan is about to be released... Chapter 1 for copyrights.**

Chapter 9: That's the plan?

Blaze was the last to walk out the door later that day, smiling to herself about setting Espio's tail on fire. After a half an hour of silence, Espio pushed himself from his spot and walked to the door.

"Goin somewhere?" Vector asked.

"Yes." Espio replied.

"Where and for how long?" Vector asked

"I'll be fine, mom." Espio said. Vector looked up at the chameleon who just stared back.

"Well, just don't get killed." Vector said leaning back on his chair. Espio walked out the door without answering and ran to Sonic's house.

**æ♥²\░**

Sonic opened the door almost immediately after Espio knocked.

"I got an idea." Sonic smiled letting Espio into the house.

"Good, lemme hear it." Espio said.

"Okay, how about I'm kidnapped and being held hostage."

"…Good so far."

"That's it."

"That's the plan you spent all day thinking of?"

"Yep."

"Well, who are ya kidnapped by?"

"…How about you?"

"I'm on the case; I can't hold you hostage and look for you."

"Why not?"

"Cause that's stupid; we'll get Amy to do it."

"No!"

"You got anyone better?"

"Um…well…Tails?"

"He's to honest and would tell them, and he wouldn't want to get killed by the three."

"Knuckles?"

"He'd push you off Angel Island."

"Shad-...never mind. Rouge?"

"Only if you paid her."

"Big?"

"He's not exactly what you'd call bright."

"…"

"…"

"How about…"

"No."

"I didn't say anything!"

"I knew what you were gonna say."

"What?"

"Chris."

"Okay fine, you got anybody?"

"No."

"Well, we'll talk more tomorrow, Tails is coming over soon. We're watching _The Chainsaw Massacre_ all night long."

"Sounds fair, I'll come before the Princesses come." Espio said and walked for the door.

"We'll find someone tomorrow; I promise." Sonic called after him.

**No good can come from this plan...nothing.**


	10. The unplanned plan

**Sorry, I deleted this chapter once cause I forgot to add someting. It's in there now. Chapter 1 for copyrights.**

Chapter 10: The Unplanned Plan

Sonic and Tails slept soundly in Sonic's living room. The Hedgehog and Fox were huddled together on the floor with all the lights on. Sonic woke up and looked up at the clock. _'Two in the morning? Why am I up?' _He thought and pushed Tails off of him. Sonic stood up and turned off all the lights. _'This was probably why.'_ He thought and returned to his place next to Tails.

**æ♥²\░**

Sonic heard the sound of a chainsaw starting, His eyes shot open and he screamed. The Chainsaw Massacre towered above him and Tails who was now up and clinging onto Sonic.

"It's the Chainsaw Massacre! Make him go away Sonic!" Tails screeched. Sonic said nothing but looked fearfully at the Mobian standing over then.

"Tails run!" Sonic yelled and barreled into the man, knocking him off his feet. Tails jumped up and ran down the darkened hall. Sonic quickly caught up jogging.

"Is he gone?" Tails asked. Sonic didn't have time to answer before the two hit a wall full force and were knocked unconscious.

**æ♥²\░**

The Chainsaw Massacre walked over to his victims and switched off his chainsaw. He reached up and pulled off his face; revealing a familiar green hawk.

"That's for the Grand Prix loser!" Jet laughed.

"Are you done with you childish prank Jet?" Wave asked walking into the room.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper…hey; ya know what would be more fun then this?" Jet asked.

"Going home?"

"No, let's kidnap the kid." Jet said gesturing to the orange fox lying next to Sonic.

"Really Jet, how can you find all this fun!?" Wave hissed.

Jet ignored her "Hey Storm, help me pick up the kid." He called. Storm came over and easily picked up Tails and the three began to leave.

"Wait a second. We need to make a ransom note!" Jet smiled and ran for paper and a pen. He returned later with three pens and a paper.

"Okay, we all have to right one letter at a time." Jet explained.

"Why?" Storm asked.

"So they can't track one of us by our writing, and we should do it in print, just to be sure." Wave said.

"That's the spirit Wave." Jet said. "Okay, you start!"

"What? Why me?"

"Cause the printing idea was yours so you go first."

"Oh yeah right, like you weren't gonna use printing yourself!"

"I'll start." Storm volunteered. Before either bird could protest, Storm put a W on the page.

"…Well, that works, okay, I'll go next." Jet exclaimed and put an E next to the W. Wave put an H to start a new word.

"Hey Jet, how much are we asking for?" Wave said suddenly.

"Hmmm…how about…uh…Ten thousand rings."

"Ten thousand Rings!? Works for me." Wave smiled, now getting more into it.

When they finished, they looked over note and realized just how different their handwriting was. Storm's was large print, like out of a newspaper headline a 4 year old wrote by hand. Wave's writing had small curls on the end of each letter. And Jet's handwriting was like computer print.

"Wow Wave, you have really girly handwriting." Jet laughed.

"Maybe because I am a girl!" Wave snapped.

The three looked over the letter again, it was all in capitalized, spacing was different, and everything each Babylon Rouge did was totally different.

"Put it by Sonic. I wish I could see the look on his face when he sees the note." Jet cackled. Storm put the note and Sonic's face and the three left carrying the unconscious Tails.

**Wonder how long Jet was planning...The world may never know.**


	11. Chaotix You're hired!

Chapter 11: Chaotix…you're hired!

Sonic awoke the next day having little to no memory of what happened the night before because of the wall…which now had his imprint.

"I'm gonna need to fix that." He murmured. Sonic looked down and saw a note that had fallen when he sat up. He picked it up and read it:

Quick note

**This is Storm's lettering (like a 4 year old hand wrote a news headline)**

_This is Wave's lettering (With little curls at the end of each letter)_

This is Jet's lettering (Like a computer printed it)

And remember, it's all in capitalization.

No more quick note

**W**E _H_**A**V_E _**Y**O_U_**R **F_R_**I**E_N_**D **I_F _**Y**O_U _**W**A_N_**T **T_O _**S**E_E _**H**I_M _**E**V_E_**R **A_G_**A**I_N, _**B**R_I_**N**G_1_**0,**0_0_**0 **R_I_**N**G_S_** T**O_ S_**U**N_S_**E**T_ H_**I**L_L_** I**N_ 4_**8 **H_O_**U**R_S_** A**F_T_**E**R_ I_** C**A_L_**L **O_R_** E**L_S_**E**.

Sonic read the note over and over. _'When _they_ call? What does that mean?'_ Sonic thought. Then, as if on cue, Sonic's cell phone rang; playing 'It doesn't matter.' Sonic picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Sonic said.

"Hello Sonic." A voice said from the other side. Sonic jumped when he got a response.

"Who is this?" He demanded.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never know." The voice whispered. _'I know this voice from somewhere…'_ Sonic thought.

"Where's Tails? Is he still alive?"

"He's right here."

"I wanna talk to him."

"Very well." There were footsteps from the other side of the line and the sound of duct tape separating from fur.

"Talk." The voice commanded.

"S-S-Sonic?" Tails stuttered.

"I'm right here buddy." Sonic said soothingly.

"Sonic, I'm scared, I don't know where I am, I can't see, and I'm hungry." Tails wailed. "Just hold on, okay buddy?" Sonic said.

"Okay."

"Okay, don't worry, I'm gonna come get you as soon as I can." Before Tails could respond, the phone was moved away and the voice was talking.

"You know what to do to get him back Sonic." The voice snickered.

"Do you promise Tails will be safe until I bring you the money?" Sonic asked.

"If you can meet the dead line." The voice replied. Before Sonic could say another word, the other line hung up. Sonic stared at the phone; then he realized who the voice belonged to. He ran out the door and found who he was looking for only a quarter mile away.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio snuck out early and walked out to Sonic's house; he was almost there before he felt a blue bullet hit him hard, knocking him down.

"Give Tails back!" Sonic yelled grabbing Espio's throat and pinning him to a tree.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Espio gasped, trying to release himself from Sonic's grip.

"Don't lie to me! When I said I'd help you I didn't know you'd try something like this!"

"I don't-- understand."

"Whadda mean you don't understand!? You heard Tails and how scared he was over the phone."

"I don't have anything--to do with whatever you're talking about!"

"You swear?"

"On my honor!" Sonic released Espio who fell to the ground gasping. "Jeez, what's wrong with you? You almost killed me!" Espio snapped, rubbing his neck.

"I'm sorry Espio, Tails was kidnapped and I thought the voice was familiar and…and… I don't know what I was thinking!" Sonic wailed.

"Hang on, the voice?" Espio said. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, it sounded kinda deep like yours but now that I think of it, it wasn't as deep." Sonic sniffed.

"Alright, alright; no crying…did you find anything?" Espio asked.

"I found a ransom note." Sonic said.

"Lemme see." Espio said. Sonic ran back to his house and showed Espio the note.

"We're gonna need more then two to save Tails…whoa, Ten thousand rings!? Who's got that kinda money?"

"I dunno"

"Come on; let's go get the rest of the Chaotix, and the three princesses." Espio instructed and ran back for the Chaotix Detective Agency.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio quietly pushed open the door of the agency and motioned Sonic to follow; the house was still dark. A sudden bright light clicked on blinding Espio and Sonic.

"And where were you?" Vector asked.

"None of your business! Stop treating me like a child!" Espio snapped

"Then stop sneaking out like one!" Vector shot back.

"Well, sorry Mr. Mom!" Espio hissed.

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" Vector stomped back into his room and slammed the door.

"Is he always like that?" Sonic asked.

"Only very early in the mornings." Espio huffed. "Come on, we gotta go into the beast's lair." Sonic followed Espio into Vector's room. It was Sonic's first look at it; CD's were scattered all over, posters of famous singers plastered his wall, and a large, no doubt broken, stereo system sat next to his bed. Espio walked through the room and dropped a record on Vector's head. Vector jumped.

"Hey, I got us a case." Espio said. Vector grumbled something but got up and stretched.

"Alright, go wake up Charmy." Vector said. Espio nodded and led Sonic out of Vector's room and told him to wait while he woke Charmy. Only after two minutes in Charmy's room there was a loud thud and Charmy screaming: "There my cookies! Stay away!"

The original Chaotix were soon by Vector's desk and listening to Sonic's story; of course, he left out how he and Espio met the night before to plan how to get rid of the princesses.

"Can you think of any reason why someone would want to hurt Tails?" Vector asked.

"Well, I have enemies, and Tails is my closest friend. But it's not Eggman." Sonic said

"How do ya know?"

"Well, one, he left a note. Two, he called threatening Tails if I didn't give him what he wanted."

"Okay, one more question, what was Espio doing around your house?" Sonic and Espio both froze.

"Well, um, I was, ah…taking a walk." Espio exclaimed.

"Sure you were." Vector said.

"So you guys are gonna take the case, right? And help me save Tails?" Sonic asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Sure thing." Vector said, "We'll talk about payment later." Vector stood up and showed Sonic out.

"Espio, if I wasn't still mad about you sneaking out, I would hug ya man." Vector smiled.

"Then I'm glad you're still mad." Espio said, crossing his arms. Vector smiled a devious smile.

"Come 'ere you." Vector said pulling Espio into a bear hug.

"Vector, stop! You know I don't like being hugged!" Espio screamed thrashing wildly at Vector. Vector dropped Espio and started on the case by examining the letter. Espio sat in a corner with his legs pressing against his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible in case Vector tried to hug him again.


	12. Small talk

**Copyrights on chapter 1**

Chapter 12: Small Talk

Tails looked around his temporary room; it looked more like a bed room for a guest, not a holding cell for a prisoner. There was a fluffy-looking bed, a TV, his own bathroom and anything else a living thing needs to live. The only things that were missing were a window and a knob on his side of the door. Tails dropped onto the bed and soon fell into a deep sleep.

**æ♥²\░**

After what felt like only seconds, a loud knock on the door woke him up. Tails sat up-right and looked over to his door, it came open and Wave walked in with a tray of food.

"Hiya Shorty," Wave said, "Jet wanted me to bring you some food."

"How long have I been asleep?" Tails asked taking the tray.

"I'd say about eight hours." Wave shrugged.

"Eight hours!? How long have you been holding me hostage?"

"'Bout a half a day, now eat, Jet wants to make sure you look okay when he gets his money from Sonic."

"Jet did this for money?"

"Well, not originally, but after you two slammed into the wall; Jet decided it would be funnier then scaring the bajeez outta Sonic."

"So, how much does he want?"

"Ten thousand. You're pretty expensive Shorty."

"How much longer do I have to wait until Sonic comes?"

"Four days…that is, of course, if Sonic can pay."

"And if he can't?"

"…I've told you too much already; see ya…Shorty." Wave snickered and slammed the door shut. Tails looked down at his food; he suddenly didn't feel very hungry.


	13. finding a lead

**Chapter 1 holds all copyrights.**

Chapter 13: Finding a lead

Vector scrolled through Tails files looking for a possible motivation for kidnapping.

"I got jack." Vector groaned.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe these people did it to hurt or scare Sonic?" Espio asked. Vector looked up.

"How do ya know it's more then one person?" Vector asked. Espio showed Vector the note.

"Look, first they say 'We' then they switch to 'I' plus, it's three different types of handwriting." Espio said pointing out each mistake.

"Oh, I see; a group effort." Vector nodded.

"Right, so to make this go easier, we have to look up groups of people with a grudge against Sonic." Espio said, grabbing the mouse from Vector. "What kinds of people hate Sonic?" Espio asked.

"Criminals and anyone he proved wrong about being the fastest thing alive." Vector shrugged.

"So criminals and the S team?" Espio asked.

"Basically"

"Okay, that may help." Espio looked through the S team records first. "Hey Vector, looks like Sonic had a nasty run-in with the police when he first got to Station Square." Espio snickered reading over damage reports, interviews, and other police-type things.

"What happened?" Vector asked, walking over.

"Sonic out ran Sam Speed and he's sworn to beat Sonic ever since." Espio summarized.

"…right. So what's in the criminal files?"

"Haven't gotten that far yet."

"Lemme know what you find, the other three are coming soon." Vector sighed.

**æ♥²\░**

When Blaze, Sally, and Elise heard about Tails they all went crazy with ideas.

"He's gonna kill Tails and Sonic!" Blaze yelled.

"I'll bet its Eggman!" Sally stated.

"I hope he's alright." Elise said.

"We got four days to solve this case or Sonic's gonna pay-up and the criminal's gonna get away." Vector said.

"Right, so I suggest we put all else aside and look for Tails." Sally said.

"What do ya think we're doing!?" Blaze hissed.

"Well sorry I'm making a suggestion." Sally spat.

"Both of you shut up! We need to find my Sonic." Elise said. The cat and chipmunk looked at Elsie.

"_Your_ Sonic? Oh, I don't think so." Sally said, "If anything he's _my_ Sonic."

"What!? Why you?" Blaze asked.

"Because I've known Sonic longer." Sally said smugly.

"Well…Sonic liked me more then you!" Blaze said.

"Sonic loved me as soon as he met me." Elise challenged.

"Vector, the agency is gonna blow if we don't separate them." Espio whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Vector nodded.

"Then why not do something?"

"I don't wanna die just yet." Espio went silent; he knew at least two of the three would mercilessly beat the Chaotix if they interjected.

**æ♥²\░**

They ended up sending Charmy to stop the fight because no one could resist his puppy-dog face.

"Okay, we need to think of someone who would want to hurt Tails or Sonic and a motivation." Vector said.

"Money!" Sally said.

"Revenge!" Blaze added.

"Love!" Elise cried. Everyone else looked in the human princess' direction.

"Huh?" Espio asked.

"What? Someone could love Tails or Sonic and want to use this kidnapping as a way to get closer or to force Sonic or Tails to love her." Elise explained. The original Chaotix looked at each other; they knew who had that kind of motivation.

**Yay; cliffhanger! Well, maybe not that much of a cliffhanger but you get the idea.**


	14. A Cliffhanging Chapter

**Chapter 1 for copyrights.**

Chapter 14: A cliffhanging Chapter

Espio, Mr. Mo… I mean, Vector, and Charmy ran toward the Thorndyke Mansion with Sally, Blaze and Elise following close behind.

"Where're we going?" Sally panted.

"You'll see when we get there." Espio said.

"Can someone carry me?" Elise asked.

**æ♥²\░**

The six slowed down when reaching their destination and calmly walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. Mr. Tanaka answered.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, we're the detectives looking for Tails." Espio said calmly. Mr. Tanaka quickly moved aside and let the six in.

"I'll bring down Mr. Sonic in one moment." Tanaka said and walked off.

"Mr. Sonic? I thought only Cream called him that." Vector said. Espio shrugged. Sonic came running down the stairs at full speed and knocked Vector to the ground like Charmy.

"Did ya find him yet!?" Sonic demanded.

"No, we can to ask you and everyone else questions." Espio said pulling Sonic off of Vector by his quills.

"Okay, I'll go get everyone." Sonic said and ran off.

**æ♥²\░**

Chris (AHHHHH!!!!), Ella, Mr. Tanaka, Cream, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge all sat down on Chris' couch (That's one big couch). And the interviews began.

**This was an incredibly small chapter...And it's a cliffhanger, YAY CLIFFHANGERS!**


	15. Some Reliable Sources

**Chapter 1 for copyrights.**

Chapter 15: Some Reliable Sources

Espio took Amy into the backroom, Vector took Knuckles into the kitchen, Charmy took Cream into her bedroom, Blaze took Rouge outside onto the patio, Sally took Ella into the dining room for interviews and Elise watched everyone else.

**æ♥²\░**

**Espio and Amy in the Backroom**

Espio sat Amy down and began.

"Okay Amy, I'm gonna be very straight forward, did you kidnap Tails to get closer or force Sonic to love you?" Espio asked.

"No! Why would I do that? Tails is my friend. And besides, my way of making Sonic love my is working just fine." Amy said.

"…"

"Anything else?"

"Yes, can you think of anyone who would want to hurt or scare Sonic for any reason?"

"Well, Eggman."

"Anyone else?"

"The Babylon Rouges."

"Who?"

"The Babylon Rouges. A band of thieves who Sonic beat in the Grand Prix." Amy said. Espio remembered hearing about the Grand Prix.

"Any one else you could think of?" Espio asked. Amy shook her head. "Well, thank you Amy, you've been a great help to our mission." Espio said and lead her back to the living room to find someone else to interview.

**æ♥²\░**

**Vector and Knuckles in the Kitchen**

Vector lead Knuckles into the kitchen and sat him down at the table.

"So, Knux, anyone been after Sonic or Tails lately besides Eggman?" Vector asked.

"No, things have been surprisingly quiet here and Angel Island." Knuckles retorted.

"So you wouldn't have any reason ta do anything to either right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin, just asking 's all."

"Are you saying I kidnapped Tails!?"

"Now hold on, I didn't say that."

"Well, you meant it! Didn't you!?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Dunno Knux." Vector said calmly. Knuckles, who was now ready to kill Vector, sat quietly and thought.

"Well, there is Eggman Nega." Knuckles said.

"Say what?"

"He's Eggman from an alternate dimension." Knuckles explained.

"Got it." Vector nodded. He and Knuckles walked out to the living room quietly.

**æ♥²\░**

**Charmy and Cream in the Bedroom **

(Not that way you Sickos!)

Cream and Charmy sat on her bed and talked.

"Would anyone wanna hurt Sonic or Tails?" Charmy asked. Cream shook her head.

"No, Mr. Sonic and Tails are both very nice people. The only people who want them hurt are Eggman and the three birds from the Grand Prix." Cream said.

"What's a grand Prix?"

"It's where people race each other to see who's the fastest."

"Cool! We should have a Grand Prix sometime." Charmy said moving from the subject he should be on.

"Yes, we should." Cream smiled. After talking about making a Grand Prix Charmy remembered what he was doing but took Cream down stairs.

**æ♥²\░**

**Blaze and Rouge on the Patio**

Rouge sat on a lawn chair waiting for Blaze to start questioning her.

"Did you kidnap Tails?" Blaze asked.

"Why do you think that?" Rouge asked.

"You're a jewel thief; maybe you want some money and jewels." Blaze shrugged.

"Honey, I gave up treasure hunting up a long time ago." Rouge smiled.

"Well, how about someone else?"

"What about that chipmunk or human?"

"Sally and Elise?"

"Yes, one of them could be holding Tails against his will to lure Sonic. Or maybe their in on it together to keep Sonic from you."

"What!?!?!? How dare they!"

"I think you should go in there and show them what for!"

"Yeah, I will!" Blaze said and stomped into the living room.

"Idiot." Rouge smiled and followed Blaze in.

**æ♥²\░**

**Sally and Ella in the dining room**

"Ella is your name right?" Sally asked. The house keeper nodded. "Okay, why would anyone have a reason to kidnap Tails?" Sally asked.

"Well, I guess they want to get to Sonic." Ella said in her accented voice. (I don't know what kind of accent it is.)

"Anyone really jump out at you for doing it and a motivation besides Eggman?"

"No, no one." Ella said. Sally sighed.

"Well, thanks for you're help anyway."

"You're very welcome princess." Ella smiled.

**æ♥²\░**

**Espio and Mr.Tanaka in the Backroom**

Espio brought Mr.Tanaka into the backroom and began interviewing him.

"So Mister Tanaka, how long have you known Sonic?" Espio asked.

"A few weeks after he and his friends arrived." Mr.Tanaka said.

"I see, and would anyone want to hurt him or Tails?"

"No one I know besides Eggman."

"…"

"…"

"…Well, I guess we're done here then." Espio said finally.

**æ♥²\░**

**Vector and Chris in the Kitchen**

'_Why am I stuck with the kid?'_ Vector thought and told Chris to sit in a chair. Chris missed the chair and fell on to the floor.

"Alright kid, anyone wanna hurt Sonic and Tails?"

"No, don't think so…but if anyone did, they'd have to deal with me and my squad of Sonic-bots my Uncle Chuck made for my birthday." Chris said

"Okay, thanks kid." Vector said eager to get away from the scary, Sonic-crazed kid.

**æ♥²\░**

The Chaotix and princesses left the Thorndyke mansion exchanging information they found.

"Alright, so we gotta find out more about this Babylon Rouges team." Vector said opening the door to the CDA. Later, when the princesses left, Blaze grabbed Elise and Sally and slammed them into a wall.

"Where's Tails? I know you two are hiding him to keep Sonic away from me!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Huh? Why'd I hide Tails? It's not like Sonic really liked you anyway." Sally said. Elise nodded in agreement. Blaze brunet the two badly and were rushed to the hospital after Blaze left and a passerby saw them.


	16. 24 Hours

**Copyrights in Chapter 1**

Chapter 16: 24 hours

Tails paced the room thinking of a way out of his captor's guest room/holding cell. A knock on the door pushed the fox out of his thoughts.

"Come in." Tails said without thinking. It was Jet.

"How ya doin kid?" Jet asked.

"Well, I was fine until I saw you." Tails hissed.

"Hey, don't worry kid, if Sonic can pay then you'll be-" Jet froze, realizing he had said too much he walked out of the room and slammed the door extra hard to vent some anger. Tails' knees suddenly felt weak and fell to the carpet.

"Sonic…where are you?" he whispered.

**Only 24 hours and the Chaotix don't know where to start looking. Sonic better make some fast money to save Tails...**


	17. The Babylon Rouges

**Chapter 1 has copyrights**

Chapter 17: The Babylon Rouges

Vector scanned through criminal records, looking for scraps of information on the Babylon Rouges.

"How's it coming?" Espio asked looking up from meditation.

"Not much on these guys, only names; Jet the Hawk, Storm the Albatross, and Wave the Swallow." Vector reported.

"…"

"…"

"Google it."

"What?"

"Google it."

"What're you talking about?"

"Look them up on Google." Espio said. Vector shrugged,

"They may not…dear Chaos…" Vector said looking at the results for 'Babylon Rouges'. Espio walked over and read the monitor: 55,400 for Babylon Rouges. (0.16 seconds).

"Wow, why didn't we ever hear about these guys?" Espio said.

"These guys are untraceable, wow, fan art too." Vector said, clicking several links for their search. Many pictures appeared of each bird. Espio took the mouse and scrolled down for information.

"Okay, here's something." He said pointing to a police file.

"Espio you can't hack police files!" Vector yelled.

"Just did." Espio said slyly. Vector rolled his eyes and looked over the file:

Note

I got this information off Wikipedia.

No more note

_According to history, the __Babylon Rogues__ were an order of technologically advanced thieves that existed possibly for centuries. It's been confirmed that they once resided on Babylon Garden, a floating island. All of the original Babylon Rogues were genies, but legend has it the Babylonians angered the gods, and as punishment Babylon Garden was buried beneath the desert sands. The Babylon Rogues were said to have excelled in the usage of "Extreme Gear", which they used to travel all around the world in their endless pursuit of treasure. A Babylonian artifact called the "Magic Carpet" was said to be the first Extreme Gear ever created, was found to be sealed away in the Babylonian Fortress. Following the traditions of their ancestors, the Babylon Rogues became a triad of thieves that went on down through the years. Passed down through their ranks was a power cube capable of restoring the Hanging Gardens to the skies. Eventually, it came to Jet and his group, who set their sights on recovering the legendary treasure of the original Rogues._

Vector scrolled down and found little information about each individual member.

Name: Jet

Species: Hawk

Gender: Male

Height: 3' 3" (100 cm)

Weight: 73 lb (33 kg)

Age: 14

Name: Wave

Species: Swallow

Gender: Female

Height: 3' 7" (110 cm)

Weight: secret (It really says that on Wikipedia)

Age: 18

Name: Storm

Species: Albatross

Gender: Male

Height: 4' 7" (140 cm)

Weight: 176.3 lb. (80 kg)

Age: 19

Vector studied the files and shut down the computer.

"Okay boys, tomorrow we go huntin." Vector exclaimed and walked off to bed.


	18. Running out of Time and Options

Chapter 18: running out of time and options

The Chaotix were up early the next morning and looking around Station Square.

"Anything yet boys?" Vector asked.

"Nope!" Charmy said.

"No." Espio said, casting a glance toward an ally. "What if we try the other part of Station Square?" Espio said gesturing to the ally.

"Not with Charmy." Vector said.

"Aw, come on Vector! Please, I stay with you this time, I promise!" Charmy said.

"No way Charmy. We'll have Amy watch you or somethin." Vector said. With that, the three headed to the Thorndyke mansion and dropped Charmy off.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio and Vector walked cautiously through the broken-down part of the city. Espio's eyes shifted quickly eyeing every shadow. They came to an abandoned building that had long-since been turned into a bar for the crooks that hid away in the trashy part of the city. Vector burst in and all attention was on him and Espio who followed close behind.

"Listen up, we're looking fer the Babylon Rouges, so if ya know anythin, ya better talk." Vector said boldly.

"That has to be the stupidest thing you've ever done!" Espio hissed quietly. Pistols came from every gagster in the bar. The Chaotix didn't have an inviting reputation in those parts.

"Espio; run." Vector said almost immediately. The two reptiles took off running from the crowd that now chased them.

"Good going, idiot!" Espio yelled.

"Shut up and run!" Vector yelled back.


	19. 12 Hours

**Chapter 1 for copyrights.**

Chapter 19: 12 hours

After running back into the safer part of Station Square, Espio and Vector got Charmy.

"You guys know that the bad guys live in a hot air balloon?" Charmy asked. Espio and Vector stopped.

"And you know this…how?" Espio asked.

"Cream told me." Charmy smiled.

"And how long ago did she tell you this?" Espio asked. _'Calm Espio, no need to lose your temper, he's only a child.'_ He reminded himself.

"Um, when we came here to talk to them." Charmy said. Espio all but exploded on the bee. Vector grabbed Espio and held his arms behind his back.

"Calm down Espio! He's a kid, so he forgot somethin; it's no problem." Vector said while Espio struggled violently to get at Charmy.

**æ♥²\░**

After Espio calmed down, Espio made Charmy tell them everything he and Cream talked about.

"She said it's in the sky a lot but comes down sometimes." Charmy said.

"Is it here in the city?" Vector asked.

"Um…yes, it's down by the docks."

"And you're sure of this?"

"Yes."

"Okay; Espio we're goin down to the docks, bring the three terrors with ya and we'll meet ya there. We've got less then twelve hours left." Vector instructed. Espio nodded and walked toward the Chaotix Detectives Agency

**Half a day left, can the Chaotix do it? Will Sonic pay? Or will Tails have to suffer? Stay tuned!**


	20. Out of time!

**Chapter 1 for copyrights.**

Chapter 20: Out of time!

Vector and Charmy ran/flew out to the docks and found the Babylon Rouges blimp thing hovering just above the ground.

"Good job Charmy." Vector said. Espio soon arrived with Sally, Elise, and Blaze tailing behind.

"Alright gang, we gotta get in there with out putting Tails in any danger." Vector said. "Espio, you take Blaze and Elise. I'll take Charmy and Sally."

"Rodger." Espio nodded.

"Espio, you three find any back entrances and try to get in, got it?" Vector asked. Espio nodded again. "Good, we'll go for windows or front doors. Ready team?" and with that, the two groups parted and ran for their assignments.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio found an open window around the back. Blaze and Elise pushed him up to the window and climbed in themselves. The three walked down the halls and searched the back rooms of the Babylon Rouges' hide-away.

"Find anything Espio?" Vector asked over a walkie-talkie.

"Nothing to report." Espio said.

"Hey, what's that?" Blaze asked pointing to the wall. Espio went over and examined what Blaze was looking at, there was a small but strong ring hanging off the wall and had an outline of a door.

"A secret room?" Elise asked.

"Maybe, good detective work Blaze." Espio said yanking on the ring.

"Try twisting it." Elise said. Espio twisted the ring so the hole was facing the hall rather then the ceiling and pulled hard. The door flung open.

**æ♥²\░**

Vector lead Sally and Charmy down the red carpeted halls to the pilot's room. It was a big room with a leather black couch on one side and a steering wheel from a pirate ship in front of a large glass window.

"So, if they are the kidnappers, where'd they put Tails?" Vector asked.

"Obviously not in here." Sally said.

"Let's just look around, just in case."

"Yeah!" Charmy screamed. Vector covered Charmy's mouth and ran for a hiding place as the sound of foot steps approached. The three ended up hiding in a closet they hadn't previously seen. Three birds entered the room, Vector recognized each one. There was a green Hawk, who he guessed was Jet, A purple Swallow, defiantly Wave, and a large Grey Albatross, which left him to be Storm.

"So, you guys heard it to huh?" Jet asked. The other two nodded. "Well, search the whole ship, we don't want anyone getting to Tails before the right time." Jet smirked. After searching and missing the Chaotix, the three left to search the ship.

"So they are holding Tails." Vector growled. He pulled out his walkie-Talkie, "Find anything Espio?" He asked.

"Nothing to report." Espio replied. Vector shut the walkie-talkie off as soon as Espio finished talking. "Okay, new plan, search the entire ship; but don't get caught!" Vector cautioned.

"Yessir!" Charmy said, saluting Vector and flying off.

"Got it." Sally said and took the opposite hall, leaving Vector to take the way the Babylon Rouges took to search.

**Wow, this got bigger then I expected, but sadly, it must come to an end very soon.**


	21. Lost, Found and Caught Red handed

**Chapter 1 has copyrights.**

Chapter 21: Lost, Found and Caught Red-handed 

Tails sat in his holding cell and imagined what would happen if Sonic couldn't pay. The door swung open suddenly, knocking Tails out of thought. "Espio! Blaze? Elise? You came to save me!" Tails cried jumping up and running to the three.

"Tails, you're alright!" Elise said, hugging the fox.

"You guys get out of here and I'll go get Vector and the others." Espio said.

"Why not use the walkie-talkie?" Blaze asked.

"Vector shut his off." Espio said.

"Okay, come on Tails." Elsie said leading the fox and cat back to where they had entered.

"Leave nothing behind." Espio called after them and ran toward the front of the ship.

**æ♥²\░**

Vector walked into a room with a desk, leather black chair, a large window and just above the window, a picture of a green hawk in what looked like a pirate costume. Vector quickly scanned the room and walked down the hall toward another room. This one had purple walls, purple furniture, and a mess of parts on the floor. _'Probably Wave's room.'_ Vector thought turning to leave and narrowly missing collusion with Espio, Sally and Charmy.

"Vector, we got Tails, now we gotta go!" Espio said hurriedly.

"Why?" Vector asked, now he noticed that the three were breathing hard.

"I'll explain on the way." Espio said grabbing Vector's wrist and running for the closest exit, only to be stopped by the three owners of the ship.

"What'd ya do with the fox?" The green hawk demanded. He was obviously the leader.

**Ooooh, they got caught! What's gonna happen to 'em? wanna know? The next chapter'll be up soon, promise!**


	22. No Escape

**Aw gosh, it finaly almost over! Chapter one has (C).**

Chapter 22: No Escape

The Chaotix and Sally stood frozen, looking for a way out.

"Where's the fox?" Jet asked again.

"What's it to ya?" Vector snapped back.

"How do you know we even have the kid?" Sally asked.

"You're on our ship, and because you don't exactly look like thieves, you must be here for Tails." Wave said. Everyone in the room was silent.

"Hey, wasn't there a purple guy too?" Storm asked, scratching his head. The six looked over to where Espio was standing and found an empty spot. A sudden force hit the three Babylon Rouges and knocked them to the ground.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio snuck off invisibly while his team and enemies fought it out about their reason to be there. Wave was just finishing her point when the grey albatross, Storm, looked to where Espio had once been, and scratched his head.

"Hey, wasn't there a purple guy here too?" He asked. Everyone looked, Espio saw this as a time to attack and dove for the three birds and hit hard, causing the three to hit the ground with a solid _thud_.

"Let's go." Espio said quickly moving over the bodies and jumping off the ship, his team and Sally following.

**I'm aware that title had little to nothing to do with the chapter so don't bother pointing it out.**


	23. Happy Endings and a Machine Gun

**FINAL CHAPTER! The far-from-final chapter known as chapter 1 has all copyrights. **

Chapter 23: Happy Endings and a Machine Gun

The four arrived back at the agency shortly after, only Charmy and Blaze were there.

"Where's Elise?" Vector asked.

"She left, thank Chaos." Blaze said.

"Why?"

"Somethin 'bout having to go somewhere else for some traveling festival."

"Where's Tails?" Espio asked.

"Your room." Charmy said.

"Why _my_ room!?"

"Dunno." Espio growled and went to his room to get Tails.

**æ♥²\░**

Espio, Vector, Charmy, Sally, and Blaze walked Tails to Sonic's house. Vector knocked on the door.

"Hey Sonic! You here?" he called. Sonic ran to the door and threw it open.

"Did you find--Tails!" Sonic cried hugging his friend. Tails hugged him back.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me." Tails said. Sonic released Tails, who ran for his workshop.

"Thanks a lot guys." Sonic said.

"Blaze and Sally did most of it." Espio said. Vector looked strangely at the chameleon but stayed silent, then he caught Espio's wink to Sonic.

"What? No we didn't." Sally said.

"Don't be so modest." Vector said.

"You two saved Tails, thanks you!" Sonic said hugging and kissing each one, and both went red.

"Well, we gotta go, come on boys." Vector said and lead his original team back to their agency. They got back and were informed over the phone that the two girls had quit the Chaotix. As soon as the phone was on the receiver, the three whooped happily.

"Let's go get some pizza to celebrate!" Vector suggested. The other two nodded and left.

**æ♥²\░**

**IT'S OVER!**

**Sally: Wait! what about the machine gun?**

**Blaze and Elise: Yeah!**

**Kaity: (Grins) I thought you'd never ask. NOW!**

**(Waffle and Espio run out carrying machine guns and start shooting the three princesses.)**

**Espio: This is for setting my tail on fire!**

**Waffle: THEY DID WHAT!? THIS IS FOR TRYING TO RELPACE THE CHAOTIX! DIE BLAZE!**

**Kaity: Gimme one! (A machine gun is tossed to Kaity and she starts shooting)**

**Soon, the three lay dead and blood covered.**

**Espio: Well, that was fun.**

**Kaity and Waffle: (Nodding) Oh yeah.**

**_Waffle the Fox is (C) of herself._**


End file.
